


You're Ripped At Every Edge (But You're A Masterpiece)

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Self Consciousness, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: Vax, being a rogue, wouldn't be all too proud of the scars he'd acquired in battle. Instead seeing them as a mark of shame at being anything less than a shadow but Percy sees them quite differently.-AKA minor body-worshipping smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatzynz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hatzynz).



“How long has it been?”

“Hm?”

Percy looked up from his project, tools held impossibly still inside of the mechanism as he looked up at Vax’ildan, the half-elf taking a seat across the table from him with his arms crossed in a faux-casual manner betrayed by the tension in his shoulders and the darting of his eyes towards the door. It was worrying when whatever it was that Vax was forcing himself to talk about was more important than his intense aversion to confrontation and substantial, possibly painful discussion.

“How long has it been? Since we started… _this_ ,” Vax motioned between the two of them. Percy furrowed his brow in thought, removing his tools from the device in front of him and placing it and them to the side so he could fold his arms in front of him on the tabletop.

“Approximately six months?” Percy replied. Vax nodded, mostly to himself, gnawing at the inside of his lip anxiously.

“So. Did you uh…did you want to…” Vax trailed off, moving his head and shoulders from side to side as a silent ‘you know’. Percy was just confused.

“Did I want to what? There is not a lot of precedence for my understanding what you’re alluding to, dearest,” Percy stated. Vax sighed, frustration and nerves making him antsy.

“We’ve done a lot of kissing and being together and dining together. Did you want to…go further?” the rogue was becoming more and more unsure with every word, his query ending on a quiet murmur and his gaze had shifted to a point just past Percival’s head as opposed to making actual eye contact.

“’Go further’ as in sex?” Percy clarified. Vax’s demeanour stiffened more, impossibly so but he nodded regardless. “I would be amenable to it. But…and I can’t begin to say why,” he added with no small amount of sarcasm before returning to his sincere tone he usually reserved for these conversations with Vax’ildan, “something tells me you would not.”

“I would like to. Don’t get me wrong there…wow I would like to,” Vax let out a small incredulous huff of laughter as he motioned to Percy, as if the idea of questioning his desire to sleep with the white-haired man was actually laughable, making Percival flush a little at the compliment. Vax paused a moment before the stiffness returned. “I’m a little…I have some scars,” he murmured, motioning to his upper body.

“We all do, I would imagine. Hunting as many monsters as we do,” Percy interjected.

“Yes, but. Well I’m just not as comfortable with mine as Grog and that are. They aren’t a point of pride for me, they’re…” Vax trails off, trying to find the way to phrase it but the words in common don’t quite make their way out.

“A failure,” Percy finished. Vax motioned out to Percy with an open hand, a look of appreciation on his face. “For someone that takes so much pride in avoiding the blows, scars would remind you of your failure to do what you do best,” he added and Vax stared down at the table, nodding but a little more reservedly this time.

“It doesn’t help that I’m pale as death and they show up like a beacon,” Vax added. Percy smiled and shook his head, standing up from his seat, making his way around the table to sit down beside Vax on the bench seat, but facing in the opposed direction. It gave Vax a degree of separation so he didn’t feel confronted but allowed Percy that small bit of contact as he nudge their shoulders together to help him feel connected.

“You know that you’re the most beautiful creature on Earth to me, right? And no matter what you hide under your armour, I will continue to think so. And even if we never…’go further’, I will still adore you, infinitely and unconditionally, yes?” Percy asked quietly, glancing to the side to try and gauge Vax’s reaction but not looking at him directly, trying to maintain that distance he knew Vax needed in order to brave his way through this conversation. He felt the tension in Vax’s body shift and saw the small jerk towards the door but he remained in his seat.

“You’re such a sap, Freddy,” Vax tried to play it off with a nervous laugh.

“I’m a sap that cares about your comfort in this relationship. If you do not wish for us to continue in that way, then we won’t. Do you want us to?” Percy asked. Silence. Then a nod and an almost inaudible ‘yes’.

“Dearest, I’ll need you to be a little more sure than that before I’m comfortable initiating anything,” Percy states. More silence from Vax’ildan. Percy smiled and gently nudged Vax’s shoulder once again.

“Alright. Tell you what. You have all the time in the world to come to this decision. No pressure from me, no mention of it unless you ask and when you’re happy to make this…transition, come and find me. Regardless of your choice, I would like to continue the way we are,” Percy suggested, leaning over with a hand holding Vax’s opposite cheek as he pressed a firm kiss to the one closest to him. “I’m going to go for a walk in the city if you’d like to join me?” he asked. Vax nodded, following Percival’s suit, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as they made their way out of the keep.

-

Vax eventually did make his decision, a little over a week later, his method of approach was a little more like him than the initial talk, the rogue picking his way into Percy’s room in the midnight hour, feet gingerly making their way through the gunslinger’s room as he tiptoed to the bed, a shock of white hair and pale skin set alight by the moonlight streaming in the window. Percy lay on his stomach, face turned towards Vax’ildan, arms curled up underneath the pillow and face smoothed out from its normal furrow during the day. The sleeping man did not stir as Vax removed his boots but remained otherwise clothed and crawled into the bed, one hand sliding over Percival’s back, thumb stroking the dip of his spine as Percy came to consciousness, icy blue eyes sliding open lazily as his gaze focused on the bed’s new occupant. His lips curled up into a small smile before the late hour and the intense look of determination made his brow furrow.

“Is everything alright, _en olapireta_?” Percy murmured, voice husky from sleep giving the celestial endearment gain a velvety quality that sent a shiver down Vax’s spine.

“I’m fine. I…I made my decision,” Vax whispered, pressing in close to Percy’s side, the hand on the human’s back sliding down to cup his hip, curling around his waist entirely as Percy rolled over to face Vax and brought him into his arms.

“About what, dearest?” Percival mumbled sleepily, eyes closed as he pressed light kisses into Vax’s hair and ran his fingers up and down his back. There was no verbal response, instead there was a shift underneath the covers as Vax ground against him and the half-elf’s lips pressed against his collar bone, teeth scraping gently against the skin.

“ _Oh._ ”

“I thought about it for a while. I just needed to…” Vax breathed against Percy’s skin, rocking into him with his hips but pulling his upper body back just enough to pull Percy down into a kiss the gunslinger could only describe as ravenous. Percy was quick to respond in kind, the hand originally absent mindedly stroking his back shifting to bury his fingers in Vax’s hair, guiding him into a more comfortable position while the other arm wrapped around Vax as well, fingertips grazing the small bit of exposed skin between his shirt and breeches.

“How do you want to do this?” Percy asked, breath hot against Vax’s lips, nose brushing against his lover’s as he made eye contact. He saw lust, determination but still a hefty amount of apprehension that gave him pause.

“I…just-,” Vax tried to go in for another kiss that felt like another avoidance but Percy shifted back out of reach.

“Vax. This is important to me. Please. Do you want to be in control?” a pause, followed by a shake of his head. “Would you like me to?” a small nod. “Then I need to know you will be able to tell me ‘yes’ and ‘no’. Do you understand?” Percy asked.

“…Yes.”

“Thank you. May I undress you?” The gunslinger asked, gently fiddling with the hem of Vax’s shirt. Vax nodded pressing his lower half against Percival, sending a thrum of pleasure up both their spines.

“Yes.” A little more strength to his voice this time, watching Percy remove his clothing, realising that Percy himself was only in a loose pair of sleeping pants that had drifted low down on his waist, proudly displaying the V of his groin and the trail of dark hair leading down. As soon as Vax’s shirt was tossed to the side, the half-elf suddenly felt very cold and exposed, a flash of the pale pinkish and white scar tissue catching his attention and making him flush in frustration and shame, forcing him to curl up against Percy just that little bit more.

“Dearest, I know it’s hard to believe it when someone else tells you otherwise, when you’ve convinced yourself of something for so long, but please trust that I see nothing wrong with you. You have scars, but they are not a failure. They tell of your strength, of your tenacity, of your will to live. These are what I love about you. These qualities are what make you irresistible to me, not unblemished skin,” Percy brushed his fingers against the scars, pressing a kiss to Vax’s skin with every reason he listed, the tension in Vax’s shoulders releasing.

“Percival. You…I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t remember I’m nervous about this,” Vax breathes before dragging Percival into another deep kiss. Percy allowed it, hands spread over the newly displayed skin, rolling them over so he was on top of Vax, pressing him firmly into the mattress, taking control of the kiss as he ground their hips together.

“Anything for you, dearest,” Percy rasped against Vax’s lips, dextrous fingers making short work of the buttons on his breeches, slipping his hands in and grasping Vax’s length firmly as he attached his lips to the half-elf’s neck, sucking at the flesh and marking it with a vivid purple love bite. The sight of the mark on the pale skin spurned on that small voice in the back of his head that begged to keep marking Vax and make him his, Vax’s unhampered moans going straight to his groin.

“Fuck, Percy,” Vax whined, his jaw falling slack when Percy’s thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, his hips thrusting forward instinctively to try and gain that little bit more friction.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Percy warned, before moving up to go through his nightstand, free hand still stroking Vax under his breeches, making the rogue writhe and whine underneath him, pleasure clouded mind unable to comprehend why Percy had pulled away. Another grip and stroke brought out a long low groan, followed by a whine completely dashing any thoughts he’d had about Percy’s actions other than the hand touching him.

Percy returned to Vax’s body, lips trailing further and further down, the stubble on the gunslinger’s chin scraping pleasantly against his skin, leaving a mild burn that brought Vax’s attention down, watching with rapt attention as Percy dragged down the breeches, his blue eyes meeting Vax’s just as he pressed a teasing kiss to the base of Vax’s erection. A few seconds passed, Vax waiting with baited breath before Percy’s mouth enveloped him, forcing a cry of pleasure out of Vax’s throat, the rogue’s hands gaining a white-knuckled grip on the sheets as his brain started to shut down. Vax’s head is thrown back, exposing the tantalising expanse of his throat, marked on one side with hickeys while one of his hands reaches out, hovering over Percy’s head for a scant moment before instead darting up to grip at his own black tresses, tangling his fingers in them just for something to keep them busy while he allowed Percy to work.

“Percy, fu- _Mm_. Perce, please, I’m so fucking _close_ ,” Vax whined, his voice cracking on the obscenity so beautifully to Percy’s ears that the gunslinger was sorely tempted to continue on and finish off Vax just like this but his desire to fulfil his original plans to leave Vax a moaning, satisfied wreck took precedence. He pulled away, a dull pop as his lips released from Vax’s erection, taking the vial he’d removed from the nightstand, he uncorks it and coats some of his fingers in the oil, crawling his way back up the bed to Vax’s face. Seeing the lust-hazed brown eyes flicker before they could finally focus on him, a silent plea to allow him to reach completion, Percy found himself more than willing to oblige.

“Gods you’re stunning, Vax,” Percy breathed, kissing his way up Vax’s throat, lingering briefly on the twin scars on the side of his neck from a battle that still haunted Percy’s dreams but he continued on, up his throat, his jaw, his cheek until their lips met and he captured Vax in a thorough kiss, one hand cradling his head, fingers brushing against the rogue’s, still tangled in his hair, while Percy’s other hand drifted back down, spreading Vax’s legs, dragging teasing fingertips up the inside of his thighs until they reached underneath, Vax shifting his hips ever-so-slightly to accommodate…

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Vax gasped into the kiss, gripping both Percy’s hand and his bicep as he’s prepared, not even attempting to remain still anymore as he writhed and attempted to push himself as close to Percy as possible to gain as much skin contact as he can as if it could bring him any closer to completion.

“Patience, dearest. I know I said no pressure, but I’m so glad I could witness you like this, all laid out and debauched in front of me. Are you enjoying yourself?” Percy teased, breath against Vax’s ear, grazing his teeth against the pointed end of the half-elf’s ear, making Vax let out a hitched whine and a shudder as he tightened around Percy’s fingers, so close to climax but never quite reaching it. It was driving him insane. It was then that Percy brushed _there_ inside of him and Vax let out a near-scream like moan, his back arching up as his face buried itself in the human’s neck as he came, tightening around Percy’s fingers. His vision flickered and he swore he nearly blacked out for a moment before he saw Percy hovering over him with a look akin to a follower worshiping a god, someone unworthy witnessing an ethereal display that Vax couldn’t even bring himself to shy away from in his state of unravelled ecstasy. When he regained some of his faculties, he opened his mouth, rasping out Percy’s name, just to be cut off by a kiss so desperate and primal, he felt the climax almost extended from its ferocity.

“Vax, please let me have you,” Percy growled, fingers twisting inside of him a promise of something more to come. Vax nodded, wrapping his lithe legs around Percy’s waist, dragging him in close so Percy’s barely covered erection pressed against his ass.

“Go on, handsome,” Vax said with a light, almost delirious laugh, still riding high on the previous climax. Percy tugged his pants down just enough to release himself, grabbing the nearly forgotten small, half-full vial of oil and upending it in his hand, stroking himself once, twice, then wiping the hand on the sheets so he could grip Vax’s hip firmly and position himself, glancing up at the half-elf with a questioning look. A quick nod and bite of the lip from Vax and Percy slid in, gasping at the sensation of being enveloped by a wet heat that left him almost shaking with pleasure. Vax, meanwhile, was shaking, his legs quivering around Percy’s waist as the pleasure returned tenfold, still sensitive from before, he arched again, one arm covering his eyes to lessen the intensity of the sensations surrounding him and the other hand gripped by teeth to muffle the cries of pleasure. Percy found himself hating that hand, removing it from Vax’s lips, ignoring the whimper of ‘the noise-‘ and holding it, with fingers intertwined on the pillow by Vax’s head as he rocked in a little further, revelling in the choked gasp and moan.

“I’m glad your usual quiet doesn’t extend to the bedroom. Hearing you like this, so _ruined_ underneath me, please for the love of pelor never cover that up,” Percy drawled, voice husky and catching every now and then as he, too, is enraptured, chasing that fleeting high of release while trying to extend Vax’s as much as possible.

“ _Percival_ ,” Vax breathed, fingers white-knuckling Percy’s in his grip, his legs tight as a vice around the other man’s waist. “Don’t stop, ple- fucking, _gods_ ,” he babbles, body seizing up as he’s overcome by his climax a second time, tightening impossibly so around Percival and this time his vision goes completely white and the only thing keeping him wrapped around his lover is the tension in his muscles as Percy buries himself in Vax. The combined sensation of Vax’s tightening form, the wrecked cry of pleasure and the anticipation from earlier tipped him over the edge and he filled Vax to the brim, his teeth sinking into the rogue’s shoulder briefly before releasing.

There’s a few moments where the only sound in the room is the pair’s panting breath, interjected every so often with Vax’s pleasure-overwhelmed whines with every minor shift of Percy inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Percy,” Vax panted, gasping and twitching when Percy pulls out and brings him in for a kiss, softer than before but speaking volumes on his feelings for the man underneath him.

“A good ‘fuck’ or…”

“An _amazing_ fuck,” Vax laughed. Percy dropped onto Vax’s form, head buried in the crook of his neck as he made himself comfortable.

“Glorious. Now. As you did wake me in the middle of the night and I don’t suppose you’ve slept too well either since you started working out your thoughts on this matter, I believe cleaning up can wait until the morning. If there’s nothing pressing you’d like to discuss, dearest?” Percy mumbled against Vax’s skin, a low rumble in his chest when Vax runs his hand through Percy’s slightly sweat-dampened hair.

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow. Good night, Percival. I-…good night,” Vax murmurs, pressing a kiss against Percy’s hair. A mumbled response in celestial, along with his standard endearment was all that he heard in return, either a quiet ‘good night’ or ‘jar of mayonnaise’, he was never really sure with that language. It took a few moments but Vax eventually drifted off in Percy’s arms, their breathing in synch and the worries about Percy’s view on his skin vanishing from the back of his mind, letting him sleep peacefully.


End file.
